1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to methods of constructing movable swimming pool bulkheads and to a fiberglass bulkhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable bulkheads for swimming pools have heretofore been constructed either of aluminum or fiberglass and resin. Aluminum bulkheads are difficult and expensive to manufacture and costly to repair. Fiberglass bulkheads are less expensive and easier to maintain, however, they are quite heavy and are therefor difficult to handle both in and out of the swimming pool. In addition fiberglass bulkheads are difficult to construct due to their size and enormous weight.